No Mercy
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Sinopsis: Leve AU. Batalla final entre Ash y Malamar, en una dinámica muy diferente de lo visto en el episodio 19. (Amourshipping).


Drabble (Especial Ash Ketchum a Hero): No Mercy…

Sinopsis: leve AU. Batalla final entre Ash y Malamar, en una dinámica muy diferente de lo visto en el episodio 19. (Amourshipping.)

.

.

.

_Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar_

…_es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada._

**-Edmund Birke-**

(…Soundtrack recommended…)

Angel whit shotgun

\- The Cab.-

.

.

Ash siempre fue un joven idealista. Su inocencia y su optimismo lo habían hecho merecedor del título de "elegido" entre las deidades y legendarios del mundo pokémon. El mismo chico que había surgido de los inicios más humildes, era digno de confianza entre la mayoría de las figuras míticas del Partenón de Arceus. El mismo creador alabado había puesto su confianza, o al menos una parte de esta en el azabache.

Y es que, a lo largo de sus viajes y campañas, el joven oriundo de Kanto había arriesgado su propia vida en pos de defender sus ideales y los de aquellos a quienes había ayudado. Muchos ejemplos se podían recabar…pero quizá uno en específico se debe señalar y fue, confabular en la MUERTE de una figura peligrosa y temible…siendo esta una amenaza a la seguridad de pokémones y personas…una mujer. Aun cuando el joven lo manejo admirablemente bien, en su interior…oro mil y un veces al dios supremo le perdonase haber contribuidor a cegar esa vida. Quizá el único consuelo que recibió, fue tener la sensación de calma que el mismo Arceus le dio, pues era también reconocible que aquella, era una mala persona. Una que no dudo a la hora de casi haber acabado con él.

A pesar de la dura situación…el joven elegido lo definió en una sola respuesta, misma que le permitió no dar un segundo pensamiento al incidente: Permitirle tomar la vida de aquellos que lo hacen a inocentes. No es homicidio…es castigo. Ash lo entendío…y gracias a la bendición de Arceus, no hubo ninguna otra situación o circunstancia en la que tuviese que poner a prueba ese lema. Salvo en su situación actual.

.

.

Kalos…donde la aventura comienza y los sueños se hacen realidad.

.

.

La primera vez que Ash vino a Kalos en compañía de su inseparable compañero; Pikachu, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a grandes personas…viejos amigos y nuevos restos…quizá tampoco pensó que llegaría a conformar una "hermandad" con sus nuevos amigos, notables compañeros y grandes aliados. Tampoco pensó en tener la oportunidad de reencontrarse con alguien de su pasado. Todo comenzó gracias a la buena fortuna que le permitió conocer a Clemont y Bonnie, los hermanos Meyer,fueron también sus hermanos, sus pequeños hermanitos. Y como no poder olvidar a esa chica; Serena, quien una vez más gracias a las acciones heroicas del joven azabache, pudo reencontrarse después de años de no haberse visto.

Serena, aquella chica que fue una gran amiga y su mejor amiga en aquellos días de inocencia y fantasía infantil. Una chica que pudo haber sido su hermana. Que mejor manera de formara su nueva familia que con ella en compañía suya y de sus "hermanitos". A su lado; la aventura por Kalos deparo a Ash una gran serie de vivencias, aventuras y memorias que se sumarían a las mejores experiencias de su vida. Sin embargo, nunca pensó tener que verse inmerso en un riesgo potencialmente letal.

.

.

.

Ese desventurado momento, era ahora mismo. En aquellas ruinas "abandonadas" donde habían sido conformadas por nada más ni menos que el mal encarnado. Si a lo largo de sus viajes Ash llego a pensar si había alguna conciencia malvada o diabólica, exceptuando a Giratina; esa era Malamar...el "monstruo" pokemon que había usado sus artimañas en la forma de poderes hipnóticos para poner a su servicio y al de su "entrenadora" a un grupo de pokémones que bien podían ser su pequeño ejército. No solo eso…sino que le había hecho directamente a Ash la mayor atrocidad que este haya vivido antes. Someter a su querida familia; a sus grandes amigos como Pikachu, a sus hermanitos y sobre todo a Serena, para volverlos contra suya…colocándolo en una situación que bien podría haber surgido de sus más horribles e infernales pesadillas.

Con Pikachu y los demás bajo control de Malamar…Ash se vio superado…sobrepasado y sumamente impotente. Ahora…sometido…superado y capturado…Ash había sido sometido por sus propios amigos, por su propia familia…en ningún momento se sintió más débil que al recibir el golpe de gracia de Pikachu y su cola de hierro. A pesar de haber sido un golpe indirecto, fue lo suficiente para lanzarlo contra una pared y caer al suelo…lo último que el azabache vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue las manos de Clemont y Serena sujetarlo… sus ojos perdidos, aparentemente opacados por el control de Malamar…Ash quería llorar.

En el momento que recupero la consciencia Ash se vio a si mismo sometido por uno de los pokémon bajo control del demonio Malamar. Sus brazos se elevaron más allá de lo que sus pies tocaban el piso. El pokémon que le sostenía; Pangoro, le impedía que el joven luchase una vez se encontró consciente de su situación. Había sido sometido por el pokémon panda y era llevado ante la presencia de Malamar con intenciones de terminar lo que había hecho con sus amigos.

Ash, consciente de ello, lucho por evadir las zarpas del pokemon panda, mientras, este no se inmutaba por cualquier acción que el joven hacia en su contra. En algún momento, Ash percibió en derredor. El recinto donde el diablo pokémon y su "amo" se encontraban, estaba a la vista. Ash pudo percibir a sus amigos, ellos iban a lado de la comitiva de pokémones controlados. Esto era lo más aberrante que podía presenciar. Serena y los hermanos Meyer, su familia eran simples títeres en manos de Malamar. En cada momento que transcurría, Ash llamo inútilmente a sus amigos, a todos los pokémones, presentes incluso cuando descubrió a sus enemigos del team rocket, que para mala suerte habían caído también en control del pokémon. Incuso a ellos les llamo para hacer entrar en razón, pero ninguno le hizo caso, todos eran simple títeres, sin sentido común, sin consciencia del yo. Imperdonable…

Ash lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero Pangoro era mucho más fuerte y no le soltaría por nada, menos si era mandato de Malamar. El joven azabache vio como era llevado ante la presencia de ese maléfico pokémon. Tenía miedo…sabía que intenciones tenía para él. Iba a hacerle exactamente lo mismo que a Serena y los demás;convertirlo en otro títere para su colección. Negó cuantas veces pudo, nunca grito pues el pánico era quizá tan grande que le había arrebatado el habla. Honestamente, prefería la muerte mil veces a ser un esclavo, pero no tendría alternativa, era el fin.

-Eres fuerte…pero nadie es tan fuerte para superarnos. –La mujer misteriosa que era sometida por Malamar le dijo mientras emulaba una risa profunda y grave, de por si la voz artificial que ella entonaba y era demasiado incomoda, por no decir intolerable y perturbadora. Pangoro levanto a Ash ante la presencia de Malamar, quien levito a encarar a su nueva víctima, Ash al verlo en su esplendor, sintió el miedo helar su sangre, pero, mas allá de eso, también sintió un desprecio y una rabia incesante un odio corrosivo que dirigía hacia el maldito pokémon que parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía…su maldita mirada siniestra no hacía sino hacerlo verse más tenebroso. Ash le grito, con palabras que nunca había utilizado, o quizá algunas si, cuando confronto a aquella némesis que estuvo a punto de asesinarle. Quizás ella, comparada a este engendro, era una santa.

Malamar resplandeció, antesala de lo que ya venía…Ash negó a verlo en todo momento…cerro los ojos y se negó a ver al maldito en todo lo que pudo…entonces, unas manos tomaron su cabeza y la enfocaron de frente al pokémon. Era…Serena…ella, o mejor dicho Malamar, la manipulaba cual vil muñeca de trapo y le ordenaba que persuadiera a Ash centrar los ojos en un solo objetivo.

El odio y la furia que habían dentro de Ash, crecieron hasta un punto incalculable para el joven…ver la mirada de Serena perdida, muerta y su semblante inmutable…a sabiendas que era prisionera de ese demonio. Hicieron que Ash llegase al punto de derramar lágrimas de dolor y pena.

-Te matare…- Un murmullo de parte del joven se exclamo mientras negaba ver al pokémon, a pesar de la momentánea percepción de Serena.

-¿Qué dijiste? – La entrenadora de Malamar cuestiono, lo había escuchado.

-Te matare…

-(Risas) Tu sí que tienes cabeza dura…mírate; sometido y a merced de tus amigos… ¿Qué puedes hacer…? – Ante la falta respuesta del azabache, Malamar obligo a Serena que en esta ocasión, apresase el cuello de Ash y le forzara a ver de lleno al pokémon. Ella lo hizo sin medir siquiera si lastimaba a su querido amigo. Malamar se dejó de juegos, ordeno que Ash le mirase, cuando esto sucedió, el pokémon dio inicio a su verdadera técnica de hipnosis…Ash lo miro siempre lleno de determinación, dispuesto a no rendirse.

.

.

.

El brillo de Malamar llego a su clímax, un resplandor enceguecedor corto la penumbra momentánea, para terminar todo de vuelta a las sombras. Ash quedo cabizbajo…no se movía…su gorra impedía verle el rostro, pero para el pokémon siniestro, era un hecho que ahora ya no le daría ningún problema.

-(risa apagada) ¿Eso es todo? – Esto no lo dijo nadie más que el mismo joven sometido.

-¿Qué? –La mujer encapuchada no lo pudo creer…En efecto…Ash levanto su vista, solo para mostrar que sus ojos seguían igual, sin ningún cambio, eso y su semblante…que más que aterrado, ahora era de gracia disfrazando rencor.

-Es como… no…¡Es imposible! –Acto seguido, Malamar encaro nuevamente al azabache, esta vez con más esfuerzo que antes. Nunca había habido ser capaz de soportar sus poderes. Sin embargo, más allá de un leve deslumbramiento, el ataque no tuvo ningún efecto; Ash seguía sin ser sometido. ¿Por qué ocurrió esto?

-Eres…- Fue la reacción de la entrenadora de Malamar.

-¡Por Arceus…! – Acto seguido, Ash fue irradiado con una intensa luz dorada tan enceguecedora o más que dio paso a un fulgor resplandeciente en tono azul eléctrico. Cuando el resplandor se vio disminuido, Malamar contemplo como el joven, anteriormente sometido, ahora se encontraba libre y no solo eso, había liberado de su sometimiento a Pangoro, y ahora, envuelto en llamas de color azul neón sostenía en brazos a una Serena inconsciente, seguramente libre del yugo mental que el pokémon había impuesto en ella. No solo ellos, aparentemente, el resplandor había golpeado de lleno al resto de los pokémon.

-¡Meowth ahora! –A la orden del mismo joven, el pokémon felino, miembro del equipo Rocket, ingreso en el recinto al mando de aquel singular experimento que Clemont había preparado para la situación, y, que antes de poder hacer nada, habían dejado fuera del complejo. En un acto casi suicida Meowthhabía dirigido el móvil hasta ejecutar un salto sobre el mismo Malamar, y en una inminente colisión, el gato parlanchín de los Rocket salto evitando la calamidad.

El invento motorizado del genio rubio aterrizo sobre Malamar, y con la regularidad que sus inventos lo hacían; exploto causando una enorme conmoción. Misma que fue aprovechada por el ahora revelado equipo de Ash Y Meowth.

-¡No! – La entrenadora de Malamar grito, llamando al pokémon, no pudo percatarse cuando Meowth salto hacia su rostro para descargar un fuerte Golpe Furia. Las zarpas del pokémon, aunque patético para confrontar a sus congéneres, fue efectivo al rasgar la capucha y develar a la misteriosa entrenadora.

Cuando Pangoro despertó, su sorpresa y confort fue notar que su control mental había sido roto y que el pokémon se encontraba consciente aunque confuso. Ash coloco a Serena en el suelo suavemente…a pesar de las llamas ardientes que le envolvían estas no le causaban daño alguno. Cuando Pangoro lo vio, sintió el poder del aura en su corazón, este era un guardián del aura, o como los humanos les llamaban, sin embargo…este era diferente…muy diferente.

Pangoro no había sido el único que fue liberado del control mental impuesto. Al parecer, los demás pokémones, así como sus compañeros y los miembros del Team Rocket, habían sido liberados. Obviamente, la confusión presente dio paso a la sorpresa cuando se descubrió que aquella mujer misteriosa y supuestamente entrenadora de Malamar no era sino la oficial Jenny que había desparecido hace varios días. Parecía que ella necesito un poco más de motivación para salir del estado de trance en el que se encontraba.

La impresión de esto solo hizo que Ash enfureciera aun más. Pues eso significaba que el verdadero y único enemigo en todo este tiempo había sido el mismo Malamar. El mismo que ahora surgía de entre los escombros, furioso y con claras intenciones de vengarse del mismo chico entrometido. Sorpresa la suya al ver como ahora todos sus súbditos se encontraban libres de su control.

-Imposible, esto es imposible.-Pensó el pokémon siniestro.

Entonces, cuando vio al joven, noto el espectáculo radiante, y como había disminuido la fuerza del aura, pero no significaba que fuese menos la amenaza que representaba. Malamar evaluó sus posibilidades; aun cuando intentase hipnotizar a todo mundo de nuevo, no contaba si podría someter al joven, o si este pretendiese una vez más anular los efectos de sus técnicas de control. Viéndolo por otro lado, estaba superado por más de un contendiente, y todosde un considerable nivel…lo mejor sería huir del lugar.

Ash había llamado a Pangoro y otros pokemon que pudieron reconocer el aura del elegido. Piadosamente, les pidió poner fuera de peligros a todos los demás. Meowth ayudaría a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Para Ash; ahora era un asunto personal. No podía permitir que este demonio escapase sin haber pagado por todo lo que había hecho: Haber controlado a todos esos pokémon, tomar por prisionera a la oficial Jenny y lo que podría ser lo peor…haber controlado a sus amigos, a su preciada familia y dirigirlos en su contra como viles marionetas.

Ash no permitiría que ese demonio pokémon escapara. Sin más contratiempos, emprendió la persecución de Malamar, a pesar de los reclamos de una recién despertada oficial Jenny y de las suplicas de una recién semiconsciente Serena y unos no tan despiertos Clemont y Bonnie.

En cuanto el azabache alcanzo el vestíbulo central de ese edificio, pudo ver como el pokémon intentaba escapar por los medios más plausibles. Ash se sentía enardecido, vería la forma de detenerlo no importaba el costo.

-¡Ash! – La voz de Serena, siendo seguida de la oficial Jenny y el resto de sus amigos acudieron en su auxilio, fue entonces cuando Malamar volteo a encararles, demostrando la astuta trampa que había montado. Aquel sitio iba a volar en mil pedazos, Ash no iba a permitirlo…lanzándose a la carga, no pudo ser alcanzado por la oficial Jenny, pues una de las explosiones primarias había alcanzado el soporte del pasillo, derrumbando pedazos de concreto y acero para obstruir el camino.

-¡Ash! ¡No…! –Serena quiso alcanzarlo

-No hay tiempo tenemos que salir…-

-¡Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada...! Lo mejor es escapar antes que sea tarde. –Meowth, quien tras conseguir a sus compañeros de nueva cuenta, volvió a su actitud cobarde siendo los primero en escapar. Sin embargo, por más que fuesen unos cobardes, tenían mucha razón debían escapar; la explosión comenzó a volverse una reacción en cadena, Serena no tuvo más opción que reprimir sus lágrimas mientras escapaba de ahí junto con sus amigos y los pokémon anteriormente hipnotizados.

Ash enfrento a Malamar, el pokémon no solo disponía de su ataque de hipnosis, tenía otros medios. Bien, si las opciones de control mental no funcionaban con él, bien podría aplastarlo o hacerlo pedazos con sus tentáculos. En un santiamén, Malamar salto sobre Ash, quien se hizo a un lado para que este se estrellase contra el piso, acto seguido, apenas el mismo pokémon se levantó, vio como una enorme viga de acero que cayó encima suyo… la pesada viga estuvo a punto de aplastarlo de no ser por su velocidad, sin embargo, y para suerte de Ash, la viga abrió un gran agujero en el piso, que en realidad, conectaba con los desagües del complejo. Entonces, un par de cables entrecruzados en una perfecta trampa apresaron a Malamar contra el concreto, siendo la fuerza que hacía en los cables, el peso de la estructura parcialmente derrumbada…las explosiones comenzaron a intensificarse.

Ash apareció con una porra improvisada; dos varillas de acero en un pedazo de concreto. Levanto la porra y encaro al enemigo. Malamar estaba apresado de la mitad de su cuerpo sin posibilidad de escapar. Los cables de acero no lo habían cegado por la fuerza y resistencia del mismo, sin embargo, era reconocible que estaba herido, y posiblemente, con lo que venía, no había mucho tiempo.

-Por Pikachu…por Serena. –Ashe enpuño una mirada férrea.

-Tu…no…matarías… un pokémon…- Esa era la voz fría y artificial que había usado con la oficial Jenny. Entonces, este esbirro de Giratina había sido quien hablaba todo este tiempo; una voz perceptiblemente fémina pero falta de toda ternura o calor que fuese digno de una chica.

-No mereces ser llamado pokémon… ¡Demonio!… –Ash levanto el mazo y en un gran grito dejo caer el golpe de gracia.

.

.

.

La explosión se había vuelto una reacción en cadena que cobraba más y más fuerza conforme la misma abarcaba cada vez más la totalidad del complejo… las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron de golpe, derribadas por la manada de pokémones que escaparon junto a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, así como el equipo Rocket, siendo guiados por la oficial Jenny.

Apenas consiguieron una distancia segura, todos se echaron al suelo mientras la explosión desencadeno toda su fuerza, creando una onda expansiva que violento los aires a su alrededor. Serena y Bonnie eran protegidas por el miso Pangoro, mientras la oficial Jenny protegía a Clemont y a Pikachu, mientras a su vez, eran protegidos por los otros pokémon. Todos permanecieron con la cabeza gacha hasta que pudieron permitirse echar un vistazo en derredor, en efecto…lo más fuerte de la explosión ya acontecida, ante sus ojos yacían las ruinas humeantes que apenas unos momentos habían sido una impresionante instalación, a pesar claro de ser decadente y estar abandonada…

-¡Ash! –La voz de Serena, el llamado de Pikachu y la preocupación que pudo haber conllevado esta revelación.

-Hermano… ¿y Ash? – La pequeña Bonnie busco respuesta en su hermano mayor quien le abrazo en consuelo, buscando una forma u otra de demostrarle que Ash estaba bien, a pesar de lo desalentador parecía la situación.

-¡Pika! – Grito Pikachu llamando nuevamente a su amo, levantando sus orejas esperando poder escuchar atentamente cualquier vestigio o señal.

Para mala suerte de ellos, no había captado nada. Serena por su parte, intentaba con todo medio identificarlo en algún lugar de entre el gran desastre. Las cosas en serio se veían demasiado desalentadoras. ¿Qué hacer?…no podrían aceptarlo de ser cierto, y si lo fuese, lo negaríancon todo afán. Conteniendo sus lagrimas y sin poder soportar el llanto inminente trataba de permanecer firme.

Los amigos ahí reunidos estaban tristes, muy desmoralizados, pues a pesar del control mental al cual les habían sometido…eran en parte conscientes de todo lo que vieron e hicieron. Más esta decir que se sentían mal por haber perdido a un gran amigo que les había asistido en todo lo posible, mejor aún; él había luchado hasta el final para poder salvarles a ellos y a los pokémon de ese monstruo. Y mala suerte la suya de haber quedado atrás.

Pero, por acto de buena fortuna o quizá de la voluntad de Arceus…el sonido de algo desplazándose por el canal del desagüe de temporal, a varios metros más abajo se escucho emerger de las aguas calmas y serenas. El humo hizo poco por ocultar a esa silueta que de momento no pudo distinguirse cuando Pikachu pudo reconocerlo, índico a Serena quien era y lo gustoso que el pequeño estaba de verle de nuevo.

Serena y los demás miraron primero incrédulos, luego más que impactados, aliviados de poder verse libres de la angustia. Entonces era cierto; él estaba bien, estaba vivo. Estaban asalvo. En efecto, quien había salido de ese canal empapado en agua de lluvia había sido nadie más ni menos que Ash, quien a pesar de verse claramente lesionado de un costado o un hombro, pues era difícil acertar que zona del cuerpo se protegía con su mano libre. Su ropa se veía aceptable, quizá mojada pero en buen estado, sin embargo, era admirable ver que aún después de aquella explosión hubiese conseguido escapar por una pizca.

-¡Ash!–Serena no pudo resistirlo más y corriendo en dirección del azabache, así como Pikachu y detrás de ellos, los hermanos Meyer, así como la oficial Jenny, acudieron en su ayuda. Ash se alegró al ver a sus amigo de vuelta a cómo eran, libres, sin las cadenas mentales de ese demonio. De hecho, Ash estaba seguro que nunca mas volvería a hacerlo con ninguna persona. La sangre de color purpura que llevaba salpicada sutilmente en su ropa, se había parcialmente lavado con el agua, pero la acción final; esa podía ser quizá un poco mas tardada en ser removida.

Rindiéndose al agotamiento mental y físico…Ash se dejo caer en rodillas mientras plantaba sus manos sobre el pasto…estaba realmente cansado, las heridas le dolían nuevamente, entonces, fue cuando vio a Serena llegar para luego arrodillarse cerca suyo y poder ver que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo, debido a que ella estaba asustada por cómo se encontraba se limitó a no abrazarlo. Ash, por otra parte; pudo darse el lujo de sonreírle, estaba aliviado por verla en una faceta más propia de ella, esta no era la marioneta que Malamar había dirigido en su contra, y la razón por la que Ash insistió en acabar con él y su maldad; esta era la Serena que fue su amiga y casi hermana, aquella chica a quien le mostraba una estima tan singular, y siendo el un verdadero héroe, un guardián del aura y el elegido de Arceus, tenía el derecho de haber hecho lo que hizo…para mantenerlos a salvo, para mantenerla a salvo.

Era una causa justa. Tomar una vida había sido un paso difícil; sin ligerezas a la hora de hacelo. Ash lo había averiguado hace tiempo, y ahora, una vez más, lo había demostrado. Estaba mal asesinar a inocentes…pero no estaba mal liquidar a aquellos que hacían mal a inocentes...No había porque tener piedad con el mal. Sonriendo tan humildemente, Ash lentamente se acercó a Serena y le dio un cálido abrazo con el cual no solo le demostraba lo aliviado y angustiado que había estado,sino también el afecto y la estima que él, sin importar la situación, siempre demostraría a sus amigos, su familia, y no solo a esta familia. El siempre haría lo correcto porque eso era lo que debía de hacerse.

-Serena…me alegra verte a salvo… –Le dijo al oído para luego reposar su cabeza en su hombro. –Me alegro de verlos a salvo…–Para Serena esto era un poco complicado, si ella tenía cierto afecto para el azabache, pero no espero que el llegase a demostrar un afecto tan intenso con ella, mucho menos tener un contacto tan intimo.

Sin más que hacer, ambos se quedaron así mientras los hermano Meyer y la oficial Jenny, agradecida también de su libertad, así como los pokémon, estaban felices y agradecidos con el héroe que los salvo. Estos últimos fueron los que estaban conscientes que, ante su presencia, no solo había un simple entrenador pokémon, sino un héroe del aura, y con certeza, uno de los pocos humanos que habían ganado el título de "hijos de Aceus"

.

.

.

FIN.

Bien esto iba a ser publicado el fin de semana pero mala suerte para mi…no pudo ser el caso. De todos modos esto lo público con motivo de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Seguramente hay varios fics enfocados en este capítulo que en lo personal le falto mucho, mucho sazón, vamos no vi suficiente acción o esta se dirigió de forma equivocada. Pero bueno a mi parecer aceptable, así que de todos modos les ofrezco esta versión…donde hemos visto que a veces ser un héroe no solo implica ser recto e idealista. No siempre serás un firme escudo...a veces tendrás que ser una justa espada. Ash sabe de esto, y bueno; espero este one shot les haya gustado lo suficiente para deja un review y anexo a favs y follows.

.

.

Les ha habado Sato Vampire…y les deseo…buenas noches.

.

.

PD: Este one shot fue revisado y corregido en parte por "The Knight of the Hope" revisor Beta. A quien agradezco las molestias por la ayuda prestada para este trabajo.


End file.
